Steel-Tek
Steel-Tek is the name given to the technology developed and created by Steel. It debuted in Turbo-Charged. History The gear was made to suit Max's new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Initially, the technology was still under development by Steel while Max and his team invaded the Halifax Industries building, but later on, he improved it and now it is more resistant to Terrorax's Terror Energy and more responsive to Max's green energy. Abilities Team Turbo's armors are also capable of harnessing Max's energy to transform into Turbo Modes and get superhuman conditions, much like their predecessor. List of Gear Team Turbo's armors Steel developed new full-body armors for Max and his team. The new armors have glowing green details and a larger variation of colors. The suits include Connect-Tek technology, thus, they can be configured and reconfigured to assume different Turbo Modes, a stealth mode and the ability of harnessing Max's energy. Max's Turbofied gear By shouting "Go Turbo ..." and the name of the weaponry, Max will get the weapon he wants. These weapons are meant to replace Max's Turbo Modes, which currently, he doesn't have access to them, as Steel is not capable of linking with him. *'Turbo Gauntlets:' A weapon that Max generated to fight for the first time against Terrorax. They have a striking resemblance with Turbo Strength Mode's large hands. *'Turbo Sword:' A weapon that Max generated to fight against Night Howl. It resembles Max's Connect-Tek sword. *'Turbo Blaster:' A large blaster that covers Max's entire left forearm. It was created when Max fought against Night Howl for the first time. Cyclo-Spin Bike A vehicle that Max obtained in Turbo-Charged. Alex's Bike A bike that belongs to Alex. It resembles Max's Cyclo-Spin Bike. It debuted in Turbo-Charged. Turbo Modes The following list contains Max's completely technological modes. They are in order of appearance. Turbo Base Mode (Green Turbo) Max wears a silver mask with a green V-shaped visor and green details on each side of his face. He wears a black sleeveless suit with a M-shaped logo similar to Steel on his chest and green armored parts on his upper and lower torso. He wears silver gauntlets with green gloves, silver knee pads and silver boots. Turbo Armor Mode Max's twenty-sixth Turbo Mode and his first completely technological mode. Max has superhuman conditions, counts with a highly durable armor, a blaster, a sword, a reflective shield and his suit features Connect-Tek technology, which allows him to create endless combinations with his gear. It debuted in Turbo-Charged. Turbo Jet Pack Mode Max's twenty-seventh Turbo Mode and his second completely technological mode. It is a vehicle that features Connect-Tek technology, being capable of assuming more than fifteen forms. It is very fast and features a pair of projectiles launchers. Max used it for the first time in Turbo-Warriors. Turbo Wave Rider Mode Max's twenty-eighth Turbo Mode and his third completely technological mode. Max gains a wetsuit and a board with a two-sided panels that reveals a pair of projectile shooters. It debuts in Turbo-Warriors. Turbo Sniper Mode Max's twenty-ninth Turbo Mode and his fourth completely technological mode. Max gains a rifle capable of launching bursts of his green energy. It debuted in Turbo-Warriors. Turbo Rocket Spear Mode Max's thirtieth Turbo Mode and his fifth completely technological mode. Max uses this mode while Alex was transformed into a bionic panther. The panther is equipped with rocket launchers on the top of its body and Max uses a large spear made out of green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. It debuted in Turbo-Warriors. Turbo Mountain Combat Mode Max's thirty-first Turbo Mode and Max's sixth completely technological mode. It was especially designed to extreme mountain missions. He has a backpack with a special helicopter mechanism, a projectile launcher, two pick axes, goggles and a climbing drone. Besides, all the gear contains Connect-Tek technology. It debuted in Turbo-Warriors. Exo-Suit Mode Features a four wheel buggy design, a pair of projectiles launcher and spinning wheels with blades. It debuted in Turbo-Warriors. Others Turbo Shield An energy shield that Max created in order to protect and his team from Terrorax's Terror Energy ray. It is shown to be highly durable, especially towards Terror Energy. Category:Objects Category:Devices Category:Weapons Category:Max Steel's Arsenal Category:La Fiera's Arsenal Category:Tempestra's Arsenal Category:C.Y.T.R.O.'s Arsenal